madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
DISSENTER
DISSENTER is a canon animation made by Krinkels, released on August 6, 2019. It features 2BDamned, possibly before the events of Deimos' Adventures. Plot The animation starts with an A.T.P. soldat receiving orders to fire a stun bomb through the window of an unknown building, then watching an A.A.H.W. assault team, consisting of two l33t agents, an A.T.P. engineer, and another soldat, approach the building, in what appears to be a raid. The soldat then picks up a rocket launcher from a crate labeled "AGENCY ARMS DELIVERY". He prepares to fire at the building, but then receives new orders to frag the door. The assault team surrounds the door and begins to open it. The animation cuts to 2BDamned, having just placed a device on the door, stopping it from opening, and inspecting his tablet. A nearby terminal reveals the "new orders" were 2BDamned's, hacked Soldat’s terminal database, in an effort of sabotage. He taps his tablet a few times before pocketing the device and jumping downstairs, grabbing a sniper rifle and grenade, and heading outside. The animation then shows the soldat swapping his stun rocket for a "spicy rocket" into his rocket launcher and then firing it at the door. The rocket explodes, killing three of the assault team. 2BDamned then comes out from the back of the house and kills the surviving engineer with the grenade. The soldat then surveys the carnage with the binoculars, eventually finding 2BDamned aiming at him, who then fires and kills the soldat with a bullet through the binoculars into the eye. He then begins walking back into the house. The animation ends, displaying the text: DAMN AGENCY BREAKING MY STUFF HANK DOESN'T EVEN LIVE HERE ANYMORE Weapons Armsel DISSENTER.png|Armsel Striker Beretta Nexus.png|Beretta 92 Deagle_MC6.5.png|Desert Eagle Frag DISSENTER.png|Frag grenade MP5 Nexus.png|MP5 Rocket DISSENTER.png|Rocket launcher Vintorez DISSENTER.png|VSS Vintorez Trivia * In the description of this animation, Krinkels said: "He's not even a real doctor, why do people keep calling him 'Doc'?" * 2BDamned killing the soldat by shooting him through his binoculars is reminiscent of a scene from the 1998 film ''Saving Private Ryan'', where a Wehrmacht sniper is shot through his own scope by an American sniper. * The line "HANK DOESN'T EVEN LIVE HERE ANYMORE" proves that Hank and 2BDamned know each other. This confirms a post on Curious Cat, where Krinkels was asked, "Is 2BDamned part of the same group as Sanford and Deimos?" Krinkels replied with, "Yes, they have history. I'm eager to explore it." * Given the agents' crimson-tinted shades, it's possible that this episode takes place sometime around Madness Combat 6. If so, then this would be the first chronological appearance of the A.T.P. soldat. * The episode name, combined with 2BDamned's name, is a reference to the "Dissenter Be Damned" graffiti from Madness Combat 7. * The soldat's binoculars have the left side taped over, as they only have one eye. * Along with DedmosRebuilt.fla, the usual Madness Combat sprites weren't used, but rather new ones. * After the soldat fires at the door, the laptop he had been receiving orders from reads: *:'-LMFAO' '-DUMBASS' signed: BIG D(issenter) Category:Animations